Natsu Submits
by anime4lifeisme
Summary: In a world where women rule and men are enslaved. Where women have magic and men do not. Natsu Dragneel is transported into this mysterious alternate universe. And in order to get back home, he has to find a scientist who lived in the castle. He later encounters 3 rulers. Will he be able to get home or will he fall under their spell?
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

 **In a world where females rule the world while males are beneath them. Females can do whatever they want with the males. They can take them as pets, use them as servants, or even kill them if they want. The females has all the power while the males has close to none thanks to the 3 rulers of this world. Natsu Dragneel is transported from his own world into this messed up one. With no one to believe his story. He has to face this problem by himself. However, he does still have his full power. He hears a rumor that in the castle where the 3 rulers live, there is a smart scientist. Believing the scientist could bring him back home, he rushes to the castle. As soon as he invaded inside, he was faced by the 3 rulers. Erza Scarlet. Mirajane Strauss. And one more that surprised Natus** himself. **Lucy Heartfilla.**

 **Will he be able to save this world and get back to his own? Or will he fall for the girls lust and be stuck there as their slave forever? Find out soon!**

 **ErzaxNatsu MirajanexNatsu LucyxNatsu**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU**

 **In a world where females rule the world while males are beneath them. Females can do whatever they want with the males. They can take them as pets, use them as servants, or even kill them if they want. The females has all the power while the males has close to none thanks to the 3 rulers of this world. Natsu Dragneel is transported from his own world into this messed up one. With no one to believe his story. He has to face this problem by himself. However, he does still have his full power. He hears a rumor that in the castle where the 3 rulers live, there is a smart scientist. Believing the scientist could bring him back home, he rushes to the castle. As soon as he invaded inside, he was faced by the 3 rulers. Erza Scarlet. Mirajane Strauss. And one more that surprised Natus** himself. **Lucy Heartfilla.**

 **Will he be able to save this world and get back to his own? Or will he fall for the girls lust and be stuck there as their slave forever? Find out soon!**

 **ErzaxNatsu MirajanexNatsu LucyxNatsu**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

I don't know what happened. All I remembered was getting into another fight with Gray and then boom, I'm here. I glanced around slowly. But where exaclty is here? The ground had no grass or anything. All that was left were rubbles. It looked as if there was a huge fight. I started to walk down the path until I sensed something. I quickly turned, raising my arm as I blocked off a kick. My eyes narrowed dangerously. The figure gasped soflty before jumping backwards. "Whoa..who are you?" the girl asked shocked. She had short white hair that went to her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. She looked awfully familar. I then blinked. Her clothes were weird though. She wore a grey armor that showed cleavage and only went to her belly button. She wore red shorts that looked tight on her, going to her thigh. A sword was hanging off her belt. She had black tights on with combat boots. Honestly, if I wasn't so confused, I would say she's hot. She raised her head, staring straight into my eyes.

"Lisanna?" I asked in surprise as I lowered my arms. The girl looked extremely confused as if she didn't regcognize me.

"How do you know my name" she asked in confusion, her hand raised as she glared coldly. I was shocked by how cold she glared at me. I raised my hands up in the air.

"It's me, Natsu" I answered with a grin. But she didn't seem to know me at all. I slowly lowered my hands. "Lisanna?" I asked with a frown.

"You're under arrest for trespassing on Queen Mirajane's terrority" she said calmly as she took out a whip. I blinked in surprise. But before I could do anything, she vanished. _Fast!_ I quickily turned to my back as I saw her in the air as she tackled me down. I groaned when I hit the ground. "Come freely or else, man" she ordered as she put cuffs around my wrists. I glared.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lisanna" I asked angrily as I slowly stood up. She stared at me.

"I am Lisanna. However, I do not know you. No more questions or I will kill you" she warned calmly, her eyes avoiding mine. I frowned. What's with her? I nodded, slowly going with her until I saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

"Watch out!" I shouted, running as I pushed her to the side, causing her to hit the ground. Ice stabbed into my arm as I gasped out, gripping my arm tightly, my blood trickling down. Lisanna's eyes widened, seeing what just happened. I stumbled a bit, feeling weird. "What...the..hell" I groaned out, my vision blurring. I realized the ice must have been drenched in blood. I fell to my knees, panting softly.

"Natsu?" Lisanna shouted as she stood up, running toward me but metal grabbed me around the waist, yanking me up into the air. My eyes widened as I twisted my body, turning to see who did that. _Gray?! Gajeel?!_ But the two didn't look anything like them. Gray was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy jeans while Gajeel had on a navy sleeveless shirt with jeans on. They looked as if their part of some bad boy group. Suddenly we vanished into thin air and I appeared in a dark room.

"What the hell are you guys doing" I shouted angrily, balling my fists tightly as I glared at the two.

"Wow..this guy doesn't know how to say thank you, does he" Gray asked with a chuckle. I glared. Gajeel nodded.

"What are you guys doing" I asked again angrily. These two idiots could have hurt Lisanna!

"Well pink-" Gajeel was cut off. I glared.

"It's salmon!" I snapped.

"Well...i'm Gray Fullbuster. And this is my friend, Gajeel. We are the last two men that's not enslaved yet. Or so we thought. Who are you? And why did you block my attack? We were going to kidnap her" Gray snapped angrily. My eyes widened in anger.

"If you hurt Lisanna, I will kill you" I snarled angrily. "And Gray, you know who I am! I'm Natsu! Don't act stupid" I snapped angrily. Gray sighed as he glanced at Gajeel.

"He's probably already one of the enslaved..." Gajeel muttered, shaking his head sadly. I glared.

"What are you talking about" I demanded, not understanding anything. I raised my arm as Gajeel gave me the antidote.

Gray frowned. "Women took over the world. They brainwash men and make them do their bidding. They took everyone's powers and turned them into monsters. We are the last two and we are planning to kill the rulers" he answered. I glared.

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped angrily. But somehow I knew they were telling the truth."Well I'm not from this world. In my world, we all live as equals and Lisanna is our nakama. How do I get back" I asked calmly, crossing my arms. Gray laughed.

"He's insane too" Gray said with a sad smile before sighing. "He's not lying though..My rador went crazy when it saw Natsu. He has too much power...it's not normal for him to have this high of power..." he said calmly.

"Help me get out" I said calmly. Gray glanced at Gajeel and shook his head.

"We don't have the technology or brains to help you get home" Gajeel answered as he crossed his arms, not beliving Natsu's story.

"But I do know one that will" Gray butted in as he grinned slightly.

"How?!" I questioned excitedly.

"In the castle of the three rulers. There is a scientist. If you can get there, you may be able to convince her to help get you home. But in return, I need you to shut down the defense to the castle so Gajeel and I can get in" Gray said calmly, planning on making Natsu do all the hardwork. I grinned wide. "However, don't fall for them. They are evil. They killed our nakamas. We used to have a guild called Fairy Tail. Which is why we saved you, you have the same mark so we thought you could help us... but anyways, the three rulers came and killed everyone, even the women. They called us sickos for being a family...but it's not just killing, they also put men into trances then kills them or turn them into slaves. Be careful Natsu. You're our only hope" he said looking shattered.

"Really? That's all? Sure, bring it on. And if anyone tries to stop me, I will just kick their asses" I said angrily. _I couldn't believe my ears. Those monsteres killed everyone?! I will make them pay. I will kill them! I will avenge their deaths!_ Gray laughed.

"I like you. Here's the map. I'm counting on you" Gray said calmly. I nodded, taking the map.

"Alright. I will do it" I assured before running out. I waved. "Count on it" I shouted with a grin.

"You're evil" Gajeel said with a sigh. Gray smirked.

"What's the point in making us do the work when we can have that monster do it for us. Besides, if he doesn't make it, the bug you inserted on him will tell me and we will go instead. This bug will show me if he's alive, dead, losing the will power, and everything" Gray mused with a grin. Gajeel rolled his eyes but nodded, watching how Natsu ran.

* * *

I panted soflty, reaching the front of the castle, already knocked out everyone that was guarding. "I'm finally here" I said with a huge grin. I balled my fist tightly. "Crismon Lotus! Exploding Flame!" I shouted, smashing my fist into the iron door, causing it to break and hit the ground. There's no one who can defeat me. Not until I can get home. To my nakamas. Not yet. I won't fail yet. I swear. Images of my nakamas flashed in my head. Happy. Lucy. Gray. Erza. Fairy Tail. I will get back. I walked inside, my eyes narrowed and seriously as I saw three figures standing there. The smoke cleared off as I could finally see the three. My eyes widened in horror.

"Hm? A guest? Let's greet him, friends" a white haired woman said sweetly, her long hair blowing in the wind. She wore a pink dress that showed her cleavage, a tear in her dress on her side that went up to her hip, showing skin. Her beauitful eyes sparkled with amusement but her smile was warm.

"Yes indeed. It's greet him as a visitor" a red haired woman agreed, her hair in gentle curls with her hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were cold and curious. She wore a black tank top with silver gloves going up to her elbow. She had on white jeans that sticked to her body that could make any man go crazy.

"Eh? Sounds fun, welcome to hell, pinky" a blonde woman said with a giggle. Her brown eyes sparkled with lust and excitment. Her skin shined in the light. She wore a white blouse that showed cleavage as well. Her hair looked like gold, having braids around her hair, like a crown. She had on a red skirt that went as high as showing her ass a bit. She wore knee up boots. She was the most beautiful one out of the 3.

"Lucy..." I muttered slowly, in shock. I shook my head quickly. This isn't my world. This isn't them. Gray even said they're evil. I stared up at Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy.

Lucy walked down toward me, a smirk on her face. "Come, man. What is your name" she asked, her eyes filled with curiousity as to how I was so strong. Her hand touched my chin, raising it as I stared into her eyes. My eyes turned dazed as I felt so enchanted in her gaze.

"...N-natsu Dragneel" I answered calmly, swallowing as I couldn't look away. Erza laughed. Mirajane and her walked down, grabbing my hands gently, tugging me upstairs.

"Seems like he will be another easy one" Erza mused. Mirajane nodded with a giggle as they locked me in a bedroom before leaving. "We will deal with you later, Natsu-san" Mirajane said sweetly. I stared at the three. Then I blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what just happened" I muttered, shaking my head as I grew angry. "Let me out! I will have you three regret doing this! How cold you betray Fairy Tail!" I shouted in anger, not able to believe they are the ones who killed everyone there. I balled my fists tightly in rage. "I won't fall for your spell! I will kill you myself!" I shouted enraged. But somehow I feel so weak. Theydid something to me...I know it. My eyes grew heavy as I fell to the ground asleep.

Lucy giggled. "he thinks he can handle us..foolish man" she mused cruely.

I will love breaking him" erza purred softly. Mirajane giggled.

"agreed" she mused lowly.

* * *

 **So how is that for a first chapter? I have read your reviews and thank you so much! I will update as soon as I can but school is here so idk when I can! Review so I will be motivated to do more! Tell me how this chapter was! Thanks everyon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU**

 **In a world where females rule the world while males are beneath them. Females can do whatever they want with the males. They can take them as pets, use them as servants, or even kill them if they want. The females has all the power while the males has close to none thanks to the 3 rulers of this world. Natsu Dragneel is transported from his own world into this messed up one. With no one to believe his story. He has to face this problem by himself. However, he does still have his full power. He hears a rumor that in the castle where the 3 rulers live, there is a smart scientist. Believing the scientist could bring him back home, he rushes to the castle. As soon as he invaded inside, he was faced by the 3 rulers. Erza Scarlet. Mirajane Strauss. And one more that surprised Natus** himself. **Lucy Heartfilla.**

 **Will he be able to save this world and get back to his own? Or will he fall for the girls lust and be stuck there as their slave forever? Find out soon!**

 **ErzaxNatsu MirajanexNatsu LucyxNatsu**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

 **Natsu POV**

I groaned, waking up as I slowly sat up. My head was pounding hard and I could hear a ringing noise. "What..happened" I muttered weakly, glancing around causiously. I was on a huge bed that had red and gold wallpaper. I tensed up, feeling warm arms wrap around my waist. I slowly glanced down to see Lucy. "L-Lucy" I stuttered out in surprise. I frowned slightly. _No this wasn't right. Lucy would never act like this. My Lucy isn't like this._ Lucy smirked slyly as she slowly released her grip, sitting up as she crawled in front of me seductively. I swallowed hard, watching her, my hands twitching.

"Foolish man, you can't deny your instincts. Take me if you want" Lucy mused, laying over my legs as she stared up at me. I glared.

"Sorry but I'm not into fucking people that I just met" I answered calmly, my eyes darting around the room, trying to find an exit to get away from. Lucy laughed loudly, slowly sitting up as she stared into my eyes.

"I doubt you can resist me, Natsu-san" She said slowly, pushing her arms forward, causing her breasts to pop out more. I glared. "Besides, It's not like you haven't met me before, Natsu-san..." she muttered under her breath. I blinked in confusion for a second. She touched my cheek, her hand cold as ice. I slowly stood up, backing away from her.

"Lucy, I'm not from this world. I don't know why you're doing this but I don't like it. You killed Gray and Gajeel's nakamas!" I shouted angrily, my hands shaking slightly. Lucy glared angrily as she stood up, walking toward me.

"Not from this world? Does it look like I will believe that?! You may have left us once and survived. But not again. Not this time. I will break you. I will make you beg me for more. I will make you swear yourself to me" Lucy shouted enraged, taking out her whip. I tried to lite my hands on fire but nothing worked. She laughed. "Did you realize? Your wearing power resistant cuffs. You can't use your powers without taking them off and the key is with me" she mused with a smirk.

"Lucy, you need to calm down. This isn't like you at all. You are kind, nice, friendly, and most of all, my nakama. I won't hurt you" I said, taking a deep breath. I raised my hands up in the air. When I stare into her cold eyes, something doesn't feel right. _Could Gray have lied about what's happening. And it sounds as though she knows me. If there is an Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray, and a Lucy, there must have been a Natsu, right?_ "Lucy, snap out of it. Someone is controlling you, right? This can't be happening, right" I asked with a frown. Lucy laughed.

"You got to be joking me. Are you truly an idiot? No. My Natsu wasn't like this. He's not some idiot like you. Your a fake. A clone. A failed clone" Lucy shouted angrily, slashing down her whip at me. I covered my face as the whip hit me on the arms. I stiffled back a shout of pain as I stumbled back. "...Who are you. And where did you come from" she demanded. I lowered my arms, staring at her in the eyes.

"I have told you. I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I'm from another world" I snapped angrily. Lucy walked toward her, her whip dropping.

"I don't believe you. And in order to get the fucking truth out of you. I guess I will just have to break you, Natsu-san" she sneered, pushing me up against the wall. My eyes widened, staring at her in the eyes. _She's strong!_ "...now then, why don't you bow down and beg me for mercy. Last chance" she warned. I smirked at her, my eyes narrowing. She blinked in surprise, staring into my eyes.

"Give up? I will never surrender to the likes of you people" I sneered lowly, an edge to my voice. Her eyes faltered for a second before shaking her head. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to her.

"You are an idiot" she muttered, kissing me on the liips. My eyes widened slightly in surprise but it felt so good. I slowly kissed back, my arms lowering. We just stood there, in a long kiss for nearly a min before breaking apart. Lucy licked her lips. "Mm you're a good kisser. I'm guessing you had experience back at 'home'" she questioned. My eyes were dazed, staring at her as I slowly shook my head no. She laughed. "Oh was I your first" she asked with a smirk. I nodded. "Virign too then" she asked to which I nodded again. I then grabbed her arms tightly.

"Lucy. Tell me. Why are you doing this" I muttered angrily, snapping out of her trance. Lucy stared at me startled.

"Don't touch me, man!" she shouted angrily, slapping my hand away. Her eyes grew cold as she took out a key, it was gold. "...Virgo!" she called out, her key shining before Virgo appeared.

"You called, my lady. Is it punishment time" Virgo asked innocently.

"No. I want you to die him up. Make sure he can't break free either" Lucy commanded to which Virgo nodded, doing as she was told in a flash. I couldn't even register what was happening. Suddenly, I found myself tied to the wall, my wrists tied to each of the corners but my feet weren't tied at all. I glared. "Put a blindfold on him too. I don't want to see his eyes" she muttered softly.

"My lady, isn't that Natsu Dragneel" Virgo asked. Lucy glared. Virgo quickly paled. "Sorry my lady" she said before vanishing quickly. I stared around in utter darkness.

"Now then, let's begin" Lucy mused coldly, taking out a box of toys and other things.

* * *

 **Sorry for stopping at that part XD and making it this short! Please review and hope you like this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU**

 **In a world where females rule the world while males are beneath them. Females can do whatever they want with the males. They can take them as pets, use them as servants, or even kill them if they want. The females has all the power while the males has close to none thanks to the 3 rulers of this world. Natsu Dragneel is transported from his own world into this messed up one. With no one to believe his story. He has to face this problem by himself. However, he does still have his full power. He hears a rumor that in the castle where the 3 rulers live, there is a smart scientist. Believing the scientist could bring him back home, he rushes to the castle. As soon as he invaded inside, he was faced by the 3 rulers. Erza Scarlet. Mirajane Strauss. And one more that surprised Natus** himself. **Lucy Heartfilla.**

 **Will he be able to save this world and get back to his own? Or will he fall for the girls lust and be stuck there as their slave forever? Find out soon!**

 **ErzaxNatsu MirajanexNatsu LucyxNatsu**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Sorry everyone! But I think I will stop this fanfic for now. I have a lot of stuff to do since I have school and everything. And I also have a bad case of writer's block. I am so sorry to everyone. I will update maybe during spring break which is in March or after school ends. I will be focusing more on my other fanfic and even then, I won't be able to update that one much too. I really hope you will all stay with me until then. THanks!**


End file.
